


Beiju

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira vez que Ron encontra uma linda mulher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beiju

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Essa fic é inspirada em uma art, que foi disponibilizada pela Rapousa, por isso a fic é para ela, eu amei de paixão e acabei escrevendo loucamente, mesmo com sono. A art pode ser encontrada em : speedtribes. /art/When-Lucius-Met-Ron- 94805624 (retire os espaços)

Todas as vezes que Molly levava as crianças a mais de três metros da Toca ela tinha de prestar atenção em cada uma delas. Logicamente que era impossível, principalmente porque os gêmeos consumiam mais energia do que ela tinha a oferecer.

O Beco estava lotado, as pessoas faziam suas compras de Natal apressadas, sem se importar com as crianças que corriam para todos os lados, nem na grande família de ruivos que passavam por ali. Lily estava pesando nas costas da mãe, por isso ela juntou a família numa das laterais da rua, muito próxima da Travessa do Tranco. Enquanto ela se dirigia para uma vitrine abandonada, que tinha uma pequena rebarba de muro, onde pensava se sentar, ela reconheceu alguém.

Lucius Malfoy era um homem bonito, jovem e imponente. Sua postura era a dos homens importantes e conscientes de sua riqueza. Ele estava acompanhado de Snape, que por algum motivo sorria, e isso, era ,com certeza, algo raro de se ver.

Ela ficou curiosa para entender o motivo do sorriso de tal homem tão discreto e sisudo. Perdeu a cor do rosto quando percebeu que Lucius olhava para baixo, especificamente para uma figura pequena que batia em seus joelhos.

Ronald estava segurando a roupa delicada de Lucius e olhava corado para a figura carrancuda do adulto, Molly se apressou para recolher a criança, seus passos foram ágeis e depois a desculpa foi murmurada. Foi difícil soltar o filho, mas quando ela conseguiu, Malfoy ficou alguns segundos estático, depois apenas virou as costas para eles, as vestes brancas rodopiando sobre si, e o amigo seguindo-o entre a multidão.

Ela juntou os filhos e decidiu ir embora, imagina se outra criança aprontasse, Molly só queria chegar em casa e colocá-los para brincar no quintal, para que ela pudesse descansar na cadeira de balanço da varanda.

Ron olhou a figura a sua frente, ele era lindo...

Ele se lembrou de quando a mãe lhe falou sobre anjos, e como o livro de figuras paradas mostrava as criaturas lindas, com roupas brilhantes, cabelos loiros-dourados e rosto calmo.

Certamente era um anjo!

Ou talvez fosse uma moça muito bonita, porque estava acompanhada de um narigudo de preto... Bobão, Ron pensou, ele pode ficar com a moça, e ele não.

As suas bochechas coraram, será que a moça ia olhar para ele?Será que o narigudo ia fazer aquilo que as pessoas grandes faziam quando estavam na tela brilhante do papai? Ele esperava que não... Porque ele queria fazer aquilo, como se chamava mesmo?

-Be-i-ju...é isso...

-O que é isso? – Lucius olhou para baixo ao ver a criança que puxava suas vestes, com os pés levantados, os olhos fechados e os lábios em forma de bico.

\- Acho que você tem um admirador. – Lucius olhou feio a Severus, ele nunca abria a boca, mas quando o fazia...aiaiai... Era embaraçoso.

-A moça é linda...

\- Pronto, essa criatura acha que eu sou uma mulher! Eu disse para aparatarmos. Ia evitar essa gentinha! – Lucius fez uma careta quando a pobretona passou a puxar a criança que estava agarrada a sua veste.

Enquanto a mãe conduzia todas as crianças, Lucius viu que o pequeno grudento olhava para ele, os olhos sonhadores e brilhantes, não pode deixar de ouvi-lo comentar com um dos irmãos.

Enquanto a mãe puxava todos, Ron não podia deixar de olhar a moça, ou anjo, ele não tinha certeza. Bill estava segurando sua mão, ele puxou a manga do irmão para lhe mostrar a moça, que estava no mesmo lugar, com o narigudo de uma figa do lado.

Quando o irmão finalmente notou os dois, perguntou o que Ron fazia lá, ele não respondeu, não sabia dizer, uma hora estava pensando em be-i-ju[1], na outra estava segurando as vestes bonitas e tentando beijujar[2] a moça.

-Eu vou crescer e casar com a moça bonita. [3]

Bill sorriu, só o irmão mesmo para acreditar que Malfoy era uma mulher, não que ele não fosse delicado, mas só uma criança confundiria. Ele notou que ao se afastarem o bastante, os dois homens já não estavam lá.

Severus riu internamente o caminho inteiro de volta a Mansão Malfoy. Mesmo o amigo não admitindo, ele sabia que Lucius corara ao ouvir a criança dizer que ele era uma moça, e depois quando disse que queria casar com ele e que ele era bonito.

Apesar de um casamento feliz com Narcisa, Lucius continuava tendo seus casos, e ele preferia jovens garotos, rapazes bonitos e submissos. Talvez em alguns anos o garotinho virasse um dos casos do amigo.

Ele sabia que a mulher pobretona, nas palavras de Lucius, era casada com Arthur Weasley e que os filhos mais velhos estavam em Hogwarts.

Talvez quando o garoto terminasse os estudos, Severus o apresentasse a Lucius...é talvez ou talvez fosse melhor não deixar que a criança se encantasse mais ainda com o charme Malfoy.

Fim.

[1]Beijo

[2]Como o Ron diz "beijar".

[3] Frase traduzida da art em que essa fic foi baseada.

**Author's Note:**

> Faz um tempo que eu estou trabalhando na continuação dessa fic, mas por enquanto acho que ainda demora para sair.


End file.
